Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome is married to the nation's ruthless demon boss, Inuyasha Takahashi. Overlooking his imperfections, Kagome sees the good in him when everyone else fears him. But someone is taking advantage of Inuyasha's blood lust reputation & they are out for blood. Can Kagome look past the growing amount of dead bodies & evidence to prove that her gangster husband is in fact...innocent?R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know! What the hell do I have any...any business publishing a new story! Eh...lol! This one has been done since last year summer! Wanted to take a chance!**

 **RandomFact: this story is the second one that is an Inuyasha x Tekken crossover! I was just going to have it Inuyasha but I'm using characters from the Tekken game. So going out on a limb lol! My favorite anime and favorite game coming together!✌ ️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tekken! They are owned by their respective owners. I do own the ideas in this fanfic. If you see anything that is similar to something in reality it was purely out of coincidence. If you don't like don't read...simple! Some characters maybe OOC...taking fictional liberties😌😌.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Ring Ring**

"Hello?"a female husky voice answer the phone.

"Jun Kazama?" the caller asked.

"Yes,this is Jun Kazama speaking,"Jun said with a yawn.

"Good morning my name is Kim Lang and I am a nurse at Shikon Hospital and you were put down as a emergency contact for-,"nurse Kim said.

"Wait! What? Who? What happened?" Jun asked waking up about the news of someone in the hospital.

"For your sister...Kagome Takahashi,"nurse Kim said calmly.

"My sister? Was she in a car wreck? She's not d..dead right,"Jun said placing the closer to her ear to catch every word the woman had to say.

"No ma'am, there was a domestic violence incident between her and her husband-," nurse Kim tried again but was interrupted.

"That bastard hurt my baby sister?"Jun yelled out in anger through the receiver.

"Ma'am please-,"nurse Kim tried to calm her down.

"I'm on my way," Jun said looking through her drawers for a piece of paper and a pen.

"We induced her into a coma so she could heal. So if you can come to the hospital and pick up her son Ichirou and her daughter Emiko that would be greatly appreciated," nurse Kim said looking at her patient's file.

"Right, okay...have you called our mother or anything like that?" Jun wanted to know so she would know who to expect.

"No, you are the only one she listed as her emergency contact when she has on file while she was here when she gave birth to her twins four years ago," nurse Kim informed Jun who was calming down.

"Okay, I will be right over," Jun said and started to cut on the lights in her living room.

"Thank you, just come through the emergency room entrance and ask for Kim Lang," the nurse said and Jun wrote that information down including the address.

"Kim Lang, okay thank you," Jun said and hung up the phone.

She ran to her dresser to put on a clean pair of dark blue jeans and a red long sleeve t-shirt. She also slipped on her favorite pair of red flats and threw on a black pullover jacket. She gathered her short hair and pulled it tight into a ponytail. She went into her 6 year old son's room to get him up.

Jun passed the living room clock, 3:46 a.m, reaching her son. She picked him up out of his warm bed and put a navy pullover jacket over his head and his blue Tom's on his feet.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Jin asked sleepily.

"We are going to go and visit Aunt Kaggie and go get your cousins too!" Jun said sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She placed him on the ground so he could put his shoes on properly.

Jin looked out of the window and noticed that it was still dark outside. He looked up at the sky and then to his mother.

"Mommy, its still dark outside, can we go when there is light outside instead. I-I-I-I'm still sleepy," Jin said rubbing his eyes and walking down the three short steps towards the car.

Jun picked Jin up and placed him in the car. She buckled his seat belt and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep baby, we have about an hour of driving before we get there,"Jun said kissing her strapped in son.

"Ok, Mo-mommy" Jin yawned and nodding off back to sleep.

Jun got inside of her royal blue Toyota Highlander turned the ignition and backed out of their suburban driveway.

 **One Hour and 15 minutes Later**

Jun carrying Jin arrived at Shikon Hospital. Entering into the emergency room Jun went directly to the nurse's station looking tired and a little frazzled. She wasn't given a lot of information on the condition of how her sister and children were.

"Hi, my name is Jun Kazama and I was called about my sister Kagome Hig- I mean Kagome Takahashi and her twins Ichirou and Emiko. Please where are they?" Jun quickly asked.

"Oh yes Ms. Kazama. May I see your ID please and I will escort you to her room," Nurse Lang said professionally.

Jun quickly pulled out her ID and handed it over to the nurse. The nurse scanned it and handed it back along with two badges for her and her son.

"This way please, the doctor should be in Kagome's room and he will be able to explain more than I can," the nurse replied.

Entering into the room Jun saw her niece and nephew laying together in an armchair and a single twin size bed with her sister fast asleep. A doctor ,she saw in a white lab coat was checking a silver clipboard that Jun assumed was the charts on Kagome. The papers seemed a little full to be considered normal hospital visits.

 _'Not you too dear sister,'_ Jun thought to herself while she adjusted a sleeping Jin on her hip.

"Excuse me," Jun said in a stage whisper.

"Oh you must be Mrs. Takahashi's sister Jun Kazama. I am Dr. Alfred McIntosh, senior director of Women's Health here at Shikon," the doctor asked holding out his hand to shake.

"Yes I am Kagome's sister. How do you do. Please tell me what is wrong. Is it true she was in a domestic violence dispute? How are you certain?" Jun asked and placed Jin down with her sleeping niece and nephew.

The doctor lifted a silver colored eyebrow and took off his gold rimmed glasses to chew on the end piece of it.

"Your sister has been a patient and dear friend of mine for 13 years. Are you aware of what her husband does for a living?" Dr. McInosh asked quietly walking towards Jun.

Jun thought about it and shook her head yes but she wasn't quite sure of what level Inuyasha Takahashi was in his gang.

"Uhm yes a little bit. Last I heard he was a peon if you will but I think he quit. Maybe in some sort of consulting or security business?" Jun said not entirely sure.

"Well he does have a security business but that's a front. In reality he is the leader of a gang called the Demon Razors. They are a ruthless bunch that takes no mercy on anyone, family or foe. They kill for the fun of it. Torture because they are bored and blow up things because the sun rose in the East and sets in the West. They make and sell drugs to keep their clout in the community. The security bit it's like...they are selling protection to their victims," Dr. McIntosh said.

"Ho-how was she mixed in something like that? She told me he was a petty thief and that he had quit. That was the last thing she told me. She said he changed and got a real job," Jun said looking at her estranged sister.

"Well what she told me was that she met Inuyasha when she was in High School when he was a petty thief and stuck with him when her dad was sent to jail for arson and attempted murder. So while her dad was away Inuyasha provided for her family until she got out of high school and went to college to get her degree in nursing," Dr. McIntosh said.

"So how did she end up here?" Jun asked.

"She had come to me about three weeks ago and asked if I knew of a good divorce lawyer that could get her out of her marriage with Inuyasha. She wanted it done under the table until she was able to get out with her kids. Inuyasha is a very possessive person or demon if you will. He doesn't want to lose his children or the one woman that knows all of his dirty little secrets and hiding places. He must have had her tailed or something or is the term followed. My friend was threaten by one of Inuyasha's goons and alas Kagome is here,"the doctor said.

"But how am I going to help her? When nurse Kim called about my sister. I haven't talked to Kagome since she was 20 years old and that's been 6 years ago. I didn't know she kept up with me or my whereabouts," Jun said and hugged herself.

"That was my doing. She did ask me to track you down. Let me tell you ma'am. You're a hard person to get a hold of. It took nearly three years to get your name because of the change to it and a reliable phone number. I still don't even know where you live," Dr. McIntosh said.

"Let's keep it that way. My ex-husband is still looking for me. He's the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Been on the run for the last five years. My son has yet to meet his father and I want to keep it that way. I'm impressed and terrified that you have found me. I guess I have been in the same spot for too long. I-I can't have Kazuya find us, he will kill me because he thinks I know his secrets and have his money. I know he will kill our son because he kept saying that he doesn't want any kids. But I love my son and wish I could have more but this isn't a life for any child," Jun said while stroking Jin's sleeping head.

The door opened and an orderly brought in another hospital bed into the open space. He locked it and walked out. Jun looked at the man and noticed that he had a scar on his left side of his face and a peculiar tattoo that he was trying to hide. She knew she saw that same tattoo from a long time ago.

"Thank you son, you can go on break," Dr. McIntosh said to the orderly.

"Thanks doc," the man saluted and walked out of the room smacking and popping on some gum.

Jun had a funny feeling like the man was casing the place. Counting and calculating on how many windows and how many people were in here. More specifically...who was in here.

"Doctor, I think you need to move Kagome to another room. Like the maternity ward or the cancer ward or ICU. Just somewhere else other than here," Jun said trying to shake the uneasy feeling.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. McIntosh asked.

"Yes, being apart of a gang or marrying into one you start to trust your intuition and mine is saying to get the hell out of here like 10 minutes ago. That orderly more than likely told Inuyasha where his kids are and went to get back up. Please believe me I know its just a hunch but let's be on the safe side,"Jun said trying not to panic but stay cool.

"Ok, put the children on the bed and I will have nurse Kim help me move Kagome's bed to the ICU ward. They don't let anyone in there unless they are on the patient's emergency card and you are the only one on there. Wait here,"Dr. McIntosh said quietly in fear they were being overheard.

The doctor left to find his nurse to move the occupants to another room on a different floor. Jun put her son on the empty bed and kissed his forehead. Then she went and grabbed her nephew and niece. She placed Emiko in the middle and Ichirou on the other side of his sister. She pulled the blanket to their chins and kissed them on the forehead as well.

Jun looked at her niece and nephew and noticed that they had little dog ears and silver hair like their father. She met Inuyasha twice during Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.

 **Flashback**

"Jun-bug, I know we haven't been the closest since our moms hate each other and I don't want that to have an effect on our relationship. You are still my older sister and I want to be able to call on you and you call on me for anything. I could be anywhere like...England and you here. If you called me and said you are in trouble I would drop everything and help you out to the best of my ability. Money, food, a babysitter when you start having kids, a shoulder to lean on, an ear to yack to death to, or just some place to hang out. Sis, I will be there," Kagome said while holding Jun's hand across from the table at a local cafe called Mama's.

"As will I Kaggie-bear. I love you too! I am glad that what our parents are going through doesn't change how we feel about each other. I thought I was going to be an only child but I gained a sister!" Jun grasped Kagome's other hand and held it tighter in her grip.

"Probably a brother-in-law soon too," Kagome said cheekily.

"Details!" Jun exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I met a guy that's been really helping out since dad been sent away. I'm not a gold digger but he won't take no for an answer,"Kagome explained blushing at her cheeks.

"Well, just be thankful. Who is he, when will I me-," Jun started to ask but was interrupted.

"I am already here," a male voice came from behind Kagome.

Jun looked up from her smiling sister and paled a little because she knew that he was up to no good. He had a tattoo that told others that was in the know that he was apart of a gang and killed a person. She saw his tattoo on his inner right forearm. It had a skeleton with horns coming out of his head with dark eyes and blood coming out of its mouth wrapped around with a barb wire. On the head was a star that signified he was a murderer.

He had on black skinny jeans and a blue jean jean jacket drapped over his shoulder. He had a white t-shirt and a black baseball cap with a skull on it almost like his tattoo. He sat down beside Kagome and placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. Jun was actually sickened by it because it looked like he was trying to take off her lips.

' _Does she know?'_ Jun thought concerning about the tattoo.

"Before you judge him, I know that Inuyasha is in a gang but he is trying to get out. He is planning on getting his education and earn money the right way," Kagome said proudly about Inuyasha.

"I wasn't about to judge. I just don't want you to be surprised with his lifestyle Kags," Jun said trying to smile warmly but felt like it was a bad decision.

"I ain't going to let anything happen to my shorty. This bitch right here is my soul mate. I'm going to sex her right, put a roof over her head, babies in her stomach, and make sure that she never wants to leave me for another dick. Because she's mine and ain't nobody gonna take my baby momma from me," Inuyasha said while Kagome looked dreamily in his eyes.

 _'That's what I am afraid of sugar,'_ Jun thought while she sipped on her sweet tea looking at the display of young love.

 **End of flashback**

' _Hmm, that's when Kags was 17 years old and I finally said yes to Kazuya to be his main squeeze. Ha, should have just stayed with Lei,'_ Jun thought when she was running her fingers through a now 27 year old Kagome's black hair.

Jun found out on the second time that Inuyasha was apart of a demon tribe and bitch was actually a term of endearment. His speech got better and he didn't sound like he was from the streets but owned them. The last time was at Kagome's wedding reception when she was 6 months into her marriage with Kazuya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Now are you sure that since Kazuya and I are coming that there are not going to be any problems with us being there? You know since we are in your backyard and mark your territory bs like that,"Jun said on the phone sarcastically._

 _"No, I think that if Kazuya or any of his men don't do anything stupid then it should be okay. I told Inuyasha and his head told him that he gave him permission to invite Kazuya to enter and not get killed,"Kagome informed her sister._

 _"Men or better yet gangsters,"Jun sighed and giggled a bit._

 _"Tell me about it," Kagome said._

 _After a pregnant pause of comfortable silence Kagome cleared her throat._

 _"So how's married life,"Kagome asked._

 _"It's...it's not for me. I don't think that Kazuya and I are going to make it. I thought we were happy at least I was. But now he is asking me to go under the knife and get my breast bigger, grow my hair longer, and permanently dye it blonde. I believe it's because of this bitch here in Kazuya's circle her name is Nina Williams. I think they are messing around with each other. The other day I had came to his office and when I went inside there was a weird smell in his office. I see him and he was all sweaty and he had some wet spots on his pants. Then Nina came out of his personal restroom grinning and fixing her clothes, hair, and lipstick. I-I I'm sorry for putting this on you but I can't do a cheating bastard. I can take the long hours, the weird people he is around and the product but cheating that is personal. I am the only one that touches him there, not another blonde haired bimbo!"Jun said angrily._

 _"Jun-bug, first off...breathe. Now, wipe your face because I know you are crying and take a long hot bath. In your bath you need to think about what you are going to do okay. From there you are going to talk to Kazuya and make your decision from then on. But before you do that put it on hold and come to the wedding like planned. Relax, drink, eat and go home after you spent time with your husband okay,"Kagome said trying to give her older sister some advice._

 _"Okay Kaggie-bear. That's not it. I need you to promise that you will not tell nobody but I think I'm pregnant with his kid,"Jun said._

 _"Really! I am going to be an Aunt!"Kagome exclaimed._

 _"Sweety don't get too excited. Kazuya doesn't want kids. So I am afraid to tell him. He might try and hurt my baby,"Jun said with sadness in her throat._

 _"If that ass tries anything don't hesitate and bring yourself here to me okay. I have a penthouse that you can stay in and I can also get some money and get the fridge stored and-,"Kagome rambling off things to do to prepare to hide her sister._

 _"Kags! Breathe," Jun giggled and wiped a tear._

 _"I said I might and I don't know how he would react. So let me do as you suggest and Monday I will go to the doctor. You will be the first person I tell...deal," Jun said._

 _"I better be the first person you tell. But yes that's a deal. Well I have to go there seems to be an emergency that only the bride to be can handle,"Kagome said with a bit of an exasperated attitude._

 _"What's wrong?"Jun asked with concern laced in her tone._

 _"Flower arrangement,"Kagome said flatly._

 _"Oh my how will the world handle that,"Jun giggled._

 _"I know right...seriously let me go and I will see you in two days,"Kagome said._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for nothing babycakes,"Jun replied with a better disposition._

 _"Good. Bye Jun-bug,"Kagome said and hung up._

 _"Bye Kaggie-bear,"Jun said before Kagome ended the call._

 **End of flashback**

"Kaggie your wedding was beautiful and your husband was a complete gentleman during the ceremony but a freak at the reception,"Jun thought to herself. She held Kagome's hand and rubbed her finger across the pink jewel on her wedding ring.

 **Flashback**

" _Now we will have the groom take off the garter from his wife to toss to all of our single male guests,"the DJ announced to the party goers._

 _A song from R Kelly was in playing in the background and Inuyasha got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Kagome in a sexy slow crawl. During the changes in tempos he stopped and humped the floor like a dog or he was imagining he was having sex with Kagome. There was a lot of cheering and cat calls from the guests looking at his performance. He made it to Kagome and the song changed to KC and JoJo. He slowly rolled up his wife's white dress and squeezed her upper thigh. Then he rolled it down and crawled underneath her dress. Kagome's face was turning red and Inuyasha was underneath the dress for a long time. He then he came from underneath with the garter in his mouth. He rolled up the dress again and kissed Kagome's left leg from her thigh to her ankle and took off the garter and stuffed it in his pocket. He took out another one and threw it to the hounds waiting. He lifted up Kagome and kissed her. 10 minutes later they were off to their honeymoon._

 **End of flashback**

"Kaggie-bear you had a freak for a husband. But he loved you so much babycakes. I wish you would wake up so you can tell me what the hell happened babygirl,"Jun said quietly while she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair.

Jun paced back and forward in the new room on the 13th floor reserved for private guests that can only be accessed with a pass card and code. Only ones with connections with the board of directors have access the were non-relatives.

 **With Inuyasha exiting the Police Station Downtown**

"What time is it," Inuyasha asked while putting his belt back on his pants.

"Its 8:43 a.m.,"his employee replied after checking his wristwatch.

"Okay, where is the car?"Inuyasha asked.

"Boss it's around the corner. They are coming," one of his henchmen said while a black SUV came to a stop in front of the steps. Inuyasha was combing his hair and placing a mint in his mouth.

The driver dressed in a blue and black bowling shirt with white linen pants and brown sandals got out and opened the driver backseat door open.

"Take me to my wi-,"Inuyasha began to say but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice he soon hated.

"Haha, now I know I didn't hear this newly release prisoner say they are going to see their wife who they put in the hospital already. Who also has a restraining order on said wife and children. So basically if I hear or catch said prison your freedom is revoked for good. I should haul your ass back in there and throw away the keys just to make my ulcer feel better and keep the streets safer," a man said coming down the stairs from the police station with a manilla folder and a big smile with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I didn't hurt my fucking wife you piece of shit. Who the fuck are you anyway," Inuyasha said getting out of the SUV.

"This piece of shit is Detective Lei Wulong. A nuisance and a pain in the ass for me for the last 15 years," another mysterious man appeared walking up to the driver's door of the SUV.

"Now who the fuck are-wait are you?"Inuyasha said and looked closer at the newest arrival.

"Yes, Kazuya Mishima. Jun Mishima's husband and I was told that she has finally surfaced with my son. I am here to take her and that brat home where they belong. It's been what 8 years since I seen hair or hid of them. Tell me officer have you been fucking MY wife behind my back? I should have your badge for that," Kazuya said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Kazuya, I thought you finally got killed by that demon or your father the devil himself. I guess I owe money to the boys back home. Damn. Oh and about your wife. She is the best lay I have and I still hit that. Oh and another thing when she screams my name its music to my ears. I asked her if her husband made her feel the way I make her feel. She told me that your dick barely made her pussy wet. I bet she don't even remember your name," Detective Lei said while laughing with his boys in blue.

Kazuya grabbed Lei's baby blue button up and other officers and some of Inuyasha's men tried holding Kazuya back before he hit Lei in front of the police station.

"Whoa,whoa, temper, temper, temper. One wrong move and you are sent back to Pinefield Correctional. I heard you was turned into a bitch. Didn't you know to never drop the soap," Lei said while laughing in Kazuya's face.

Kazuya brought Lei's ear to his mouth and whispered, "the only man that tried to make me his bitch lost his dick, balls and ate it for breakfast. He became my bitch and won't be able to fuck another one in his entire life. Don't fuck with me asshole before you be sitting down to piss like my bitch of a wife."

Kazuya shoved Lei into the police officers that was now gathered around the steps of the police station.

"Is there a problem here?" asked an authoritative female voice.

"No-no ma'am," Lei said while standing tall.

"Good, come on show is over. Inuyasha I expect to see you back here in 6 weeks for your anger management classes. I will try to get your wife and kids to some of the meetings as well. Go and get some sleep and food. You remember the deal no contacting her okay. You do, then you are back in there with the rest of the population okay,"the chief warned him.

"Yea I hear ya, Chewy take me home," Inuyasha said while getting inside of his car.

Chewy, the stocky driver closed the door and started up the engine. Inuyasha rolled down the window and called Kazuya over to him. He handed him a piece of paper and rolled up the window and Chewy pulled off into traffic.

"What did the paper say," Lei asked.

"Don't you want to know," Kazuya read it and laughed.

He rolled it up and put it in his pocket and continued down the street and shaking his head.

' _I gotta call Jun and tell her that Kazuya is back in town,'_ Lei thought while he watched Kazuya walk away from him.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay again my first attempt at a crossover with Tekken and Inuyasha:) Hopefully they are not too out of character. This story has been in my files for almost a year. It was time to dust it off! Lol. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

 _ **"Chewy the driver closed the door and started up the engine. Inuyasha rolled down the window and called Kazuya over to him. He handed him a piece of paper and rolled up the window and Chewy pulled off into traffic.**_

 _ **"What did the paper say" Lei asked.**_

 _ **"Don't you want to know" Kazuya read it and laughed. He rolled it up and put it in his pocket and continued down the street and shaking his head.**_

 _ **'I gotta call Jun and tell her that Kazuya is back in town' Lei thought while he watched Kazuya walk away from him.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Ms. Kazama," an unrecognizable voice said in the dark room.

"Go back to sleep Jin," Jun mumbled in her sleep.

"Ms. Kazama, please wake up so we can ask you some questions," an unfamiliar female voice asked.

"10 more minutes," Jun said while turning away from the voice.

"Ma'am this is the police. We need to speak to you,"the female voice said with a bit of an irritated attitude.

"Waa,"Jun shot up with red bleary eyes that she shield from the brightness of the sunlight.

She had ended up in the bed with the kids on the side with her son Jin. The children was still asleep and she looked over and Kagome was still hooked up to the breathing machine.

"Ms. Kazama, are you awake?" the female voice said.

"Yes, uhm...who are you?" Jun said while stretching and scratching her head. She checked her wristwatch it was 10:12 in the morning.

"I am Sergent Pauline Grudge and this is my partner Detective Miroku Munch. Can you make a statement for us?" Sergeant Grudge asked a bit rude.

"May I see your IDs please" Jun said while finger combing her hair and getting out of the bed.

She was careful to not disturb the children.

"Hahaha, just like a trap hoe, never trusting the police," Sgt Grudge said folding her arms across her chest with her notebook in her right hand.

"I was never a trap hoe, bitch. I was running the goddamn thing. I was the wife of the and probably still deadliest man you would ever know. Plus I'm not stupid. Probably on his payroll. So again I ask show me your IDs or get the fuck out of my sister's room," Jun said crossing her arms and looking directly into the female's eye unwavering.

' _I'm surprised they didn't have the female try to be my friend. I guess the guy is a sweet talker. Hehe guess they never dealt with a bitch like me,_ ' Jun thought still waiting on the IDs to be produced.

Jun looked closer at the man that was looking around the room suspiciously.

 _'He looks familiar, I think I saw him at Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. I want to say that he was the best man or a part of the wedding party, something. Think Jun think,_ ' Jun looked at the badges and photos committing the numbers to memory.

She walked to her purse and wrote down their numbers and names. She was going to check with her friend Lei about those two. She wasn't sure but her gut was telling her to keep on her toes and keep her mouth closed.

"Are you satisfied. So how do you know the victim," Sgt Grudge asked again with force behind it.

"Why are you here?" Jun asked putting heat behind her question.

"We are the ones that is asking the questions not the other way around ok. So again how do you know the victim,"Sargent Pauline Grudge demanded to know.

"I want my lawyer present. So at this time I will not answer any of your questions on the grounds that I might self incriminate myself. My lawyer will contact you at a later time. Thank you now please leave," Jun said while leading them to the door to leave.

"What are you hiding?" the female Sgt asked again.

"Have a great day," Jun said with a bright smile to cover her growing irritation.

"Are you aware that your ex-husband, the great man you was talking about is hot on your trail. He is seeking revenge and wants his son back and you too. Dead or alive," Sgt Grudge said hoping to get a rise out of the woman for her lips to start moving.

"How do you-out now get out. You probably lead him here! Get out before I call the real police!"Jun shouted and pushed the cops out of the room but they were being defiant.

"Is there a problem here?" a male voice was heard from the door where Jun was trying to get the cops out.

"No Detective Wulong. We were just leaving, Sargent let's go. We got all what we need," Detective Munch finally talking.

He grabbed his partner by the shoulders and left the room after tipping his head in Lei's direction.

"If you ever wanted to know what a dirty cop looks like you just saw two walking away from you. Jun are you ok?" Lei asked and put a white paper bag in his hand on the table that was in the room.

"I think I have seen the guy before but not the woman. I think, I think that he is on Inuyasha's payroll or a close friend. I want to say he was in the wedding party. Why would a cop be in the wedding party for a well-known gangster? Even back then Inuyasha was second or third in command before the head had a heart attack and stroke and later on died," Jun said pacing and rubbing her arms.

It all of a sudden it became cool in the room.

"There is nothing to be worried about. There is a restraining order out on Takahashi for his wife and both of his kids. So she is safe," Lei said rubbing Jun's goosebump skin.

"Hahaha, are you really serious? You are serious. Wow...well let me school you on the ins and outs of a wife's life in the mob or gang especially when the husband is the head honcho. Restraining orders are like toilet paper. Just another piece of paper that someone can shit on and throw away. Like toilet paper a little water will tear it apart. But unlike water it's blood that they want. There is always a way around a restraining order. Plus people like living and the ones in this area is afraid of Inuyasha. He may seem like a pushover but he is one mean and sick son of a bitch," Jun said with a shiver.

"How do you know" Lei asked while he walked to Jun who was next to the double pane window looking down the 13 floors.

"Just know, I know. I'm not ready to do a confessional. That's when I will draw my last breathe. Man, I have so many secrets. It would make a harden criminal cry for his dead mother. Please Lei, leave me alone on this ok. Don't make me say anything" Jun said turning towards Lei and hugging his waist.

"Promise me that you will tell me all of your dark secrets. I promise I won't react and I even bring my teddy bear. So I can cuddle with him to keep the boogie man ie Kazuya and Inuyasha, away from my dreams," Lei said laughing alone about his joke.

"Please take me serious. Kazuya and Inuyasha are both ruthless, possessive and very,very, very wealthy with connections almost everywhere. They will stop at nothing. You know how you are not suppose to kick a sleeping dog. Well that's them. Don't provoke them please ok," Jun squeezing Lei tighter into her embrace.

Lei reciprocated the embrace and lifted up Jun's chin. He smiled down at her and leaned in slowly to kiss her on the lips.

She stepped back and shook her head.

"I'm not in the right mind space right now. I'll take a rain check ok,but not right now. I can't love you how you deserve to be loved. Just be my friend and confidant a while longer, please," Jun said while putting her left hand on his chest.

He grabbed her hand off of his chest and kissed her fingers and her cheek.

"Promise me that when the time is right that you will finally become mine, Mrs. Lei Wulong, please Jun. I'm tired of standing on the sidelines and not being able to help you in a bigger capacity other than just being a friend. You know how I feel about you, please. Just let me love you how you should have been treated. I will take care of all your needs. Believe me. You can move in with me and we can live a life that you, we deserve. What do you say," Lei asked looking into Jun's brown eyes.

"What about my son? You have all these ideas about us. You never mentioned my son not once. I think it's best you leave Detective. Thank you. I will call you if I need your help," Jun snatched her hand away and walked over to her son brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Jun, I-I didn't mean it that way. Believe me...I am looking after your wellbeing and-," Lei said trying to clean up his blatant mistake.

"Please leave, I will be able to handle it from here thank you," Jun said without turning around to face the man she had some feelings of affection for.

 _'He just don't get it. I am a package deal. Jun and Jin not just Jun. I thought he was different_ ,' Jun wiped a tear and got back into the bed and dragged her son towards her chest.

"I love you baby. Mommy loves you and no man is going to come between us baby," Jun whispered and falling back to sleep.

 **With Inuyasha**

"177, 178, 179, 180...whew. Ok take these," Inuyasha puffed after giving his spotter a 650 lbs of weights from his bench pressing.

" Inuyasha, you have been slacking. You use to be able to bench 800 lbs easy and with at least 200 reps no sweat mind that's light to you. What's the issue?" his training partner asked.

"My wife got hurt and the police is blaming me. I didn't hurt her or my kids," Inuyasha said and walked towards the treadmill.

"What about your demon. What does he say," the training partner asked.

"Yea, that bastard seems to be on vacation or something. I can't...feel him like I use to. I don't know probably stress is keeping him at bay,"Inuyasha said while starting up the treadmill to do a light jog to clear his mind.

' **I'm here half-breed. Can't take a vacation unless you go on one idiot. I can't separate from you even if I tried. You are stuck with me for the rest of your long miserable life.'**

' _Oh, now you want to show up. Where have you been? Did you cause this mess with my Kagome?'_

' **No ass. I have a bad feeling about your training partner. What's his name?'**

 _'Ryura? I trust him to an extent since he knows nothing about my lifestyle. He is a loyal person.'_

 **'Still don't trust him...he seems...off.'**

 _'Same can be said about you.'_

 ** _'_ Fuck you. I need to re-mark our mate. We need to see her soon. Her connection to us is getting weak. I don't know why but she seems to be slipping away from us. Not dying but like some magic is trying to erase her mating mark that binds us together.'**

 _'What! Shit I'm not allowed to be near her. If I'm caught then they will haul our ass to jail and they will lose my paperwork in the system. Racist bastards!'_

 **'That's the keyword...IF...get that human Miroku and Kaede to make you a shape shifter charm and visit the hospital."**

 _'I don't know which floor she is on. I went to the Shikon and I think there is some masking sprays sprayed all over that building," Inuyasha said while upping the ante on his machine._

 **'Call the human and get the shape shifter charm!'**

' _What ever demon.'_

 **RING RING**

Inuyasha pushed the bluetooth button on his treadmill to answer the call.

"Yeah," Inuyasha used as a greeting as he placed a earphone in his ear.

There was too many people especially demons around to listen on his conversation with their super hearing in play.

" _It's me. Can you talk?_ "Miroku asked in a whisper.

"I have a meeting in another two hours Dad," Inuyasha giving the code word to the caller that he was not alone.

" _Damn, ok I will make this quick. Found some sugar cookies and the chocolate chips as well. They are at your favorite place. Get this only thirteen dollars. But it's going to be hard to get them. Its like you have to go undercover to get close to them. Only a select few can get these cookies,"_ Miroku said.

"Have you called the old hag?" Inuyasha asked.

" _No just called you,_ "Miroku said.

"Ok, call the old hag and see if she can help. I will go with you to retrieve the cookies. Probably tomorrow. I am going to be busy with a game that I can't lose at yet," Inuyasha said.

Another code word that he had promised a sideline chick some mind blowing sex.

" _I think that you should cancel that because this is a one time deal. There is another interested party involved,"_ Miroku said delivering the rest of the news.

"Who,"Inuyasha slowing down his treadmill to cool off.

"Mint chocolate," Miroku said in code.

 _'That bitch, Jun, is back,_ ' Inuyasha thought to himself and grinned.

He knew how to handle that particular road bump.

"I am confident that we don't need to worry about that," Inuyasha said and smirked on the phone.

" _Ok, son if you say so_ ," Miroku said and chuckled at his response.

"Come get me in the morning, the mint chocolate would have to be sold by then to another buyer," Inuyasha said thinking of Jun having to go home and freshen up while Kagome was still resting.

 _"Whatever you say, you are the boss. I'll call you later about Kaede, bye_ ," Miroku said and got off the phone.

Inuyasha pressed the button on his bluetooth and walked to the showers with his water bottle and white towel around his neck.

 **With Jun and Kagome**

 **7 Hours Later**

Jun looked at her wrist watch again and it was 5:12pm. She had went home to gather some clothes for her and Kagome. She came back with the children two hours ago and the nurse finally gave Kagome some medicine to wake her up. Jun noticed that Kagome was moving more than she was last night and this morning.

' _Come on Kagome, just open your eyes so I can talk to you_ ,' Jun pleaded inwardly while she made some sandwiches for the hungry children.

"You guys surely love to eat," Jun said playfully making Ichirou and Emiko their fourth sandwich.

"Thank you Auntie, we haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I am starving to death," Ichirou said dramatically.

"Thank you Mommy. When are we going to go to the park and play?" Jin asked taking his second sandwich of honey roasted turkey, ham and cheese.

"When your aunt is awake," Jun told her son.

"But I already am," a small husky voice said in the bed in the corner.

Every ear and head turned toward the voice and ran to her bedside.

Kagome pressed the button on the bed to make the bed incline so she could see everybody.

She looked around and saw her children's smiling face, her sister's relieved face she hasn't seen in 7 years ,and her nephew she only saw baby pictures of.

She looked around her environment and noticed she was in a really pricy hospital room and confusion on how she got here was all over her face.

"Jun-bug! Where am I and how did I get here?" Kagome asked trying her voice again.

"Well the doctor said that there was some domestic dispute and that your husband was sent to jail because you ended up in the hospital. I know your wrist was broken in two and you have a bruise on the side of your body. But other than that you are fine. So was it-um kids go to the other room and look at T.V,ok," Jun said realizing that the children heard the majority of the conversation anyway but didn't need to hear the rest.

"Come on guys let's go and look at Ninja Showdown, I heard that last week episode was awesome,"Jin said grabbing his cousins' hands.

"Jin, what's Inja Down? Is it scary?" Emiko asked hiding her face in her white stuff dog's fur.

"Ninja Showdown, the best anime show of all time. It's not too scary. Come on I'll show you," Jin moved to the door and closed it to give the moms some privacy.

"So was it him?"Jun asked as soon as she was sure that the children were occupied.

"Yes," Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome! Why are you still with him if he is putting his hands on you," Jun shouted in anger and disgust.

"I-I don't know. It's like it's not him. It's-it's like he is a complete and totally different person on some days. On those days he is caring and sweet, gentle to me and the kids. Then other days when he leaves and says he is going on business he comes back like four hours later pissed as a Komodo Dragon demon. That's the one I am afraid of. That one is not my husband. I know I sound crazy but I think he is possessed or something is going on with him. Because when I cry out for his demon he never comes no matter how much I submit and call for him in dog demon ...he...never never shows up. His eyes never turn red. I-I think someone is hurting my mate. Hurting me is how he is going to get to my Inuyasha. He promised me that he will never hurt me and will always protect me. He has never broken a promise to me so why now?" Kagome asked after wiping tears from her face.

"How long has this been going on?" Jun asked shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"About two years. It's just gotten worse. I have only been to the hospital a...hand...full of times. I know it's not Inuyasha! I just know it!," Kagome pleaded trying to convince Jun or was it herself.

"That's all fine and dandy but you are not safe. Not here at least," Jun said taking a deep breathe.

"Why you say that?" Kagome asked not really understanding and drinking some water.

"Well, because a crooked cop and his partner came here sniffing around. They know where you are and if your husband is smart like you say. They are going to come visit again and finish what he started," Jun said and grabbed Kagome's arms.

"I-I," Kagome stuttered trying to piece the new information, the rumors, and even the experiences together.

"I wasn't going to say anything but you deserve to know," Jun said slowly.

"What are you talking about? What is it?" Kagome said after taking a big gulp of air for more bad news.

"While you was sleeping the kids and I stepped out to go and get some ingredients to make some sandwiches and fresh clothes. We stopped at a cafe and I bought some muffins and I saw him, Inuyasha. I saw him with another woman and they were playing footsie and she was rubbing a very pregnant belly. A little girl with black and silver hair sat across from him and was asking when was he going to move in with them. I was going to keep it to myself and not mention anything. Thankfully I left the kids in the car with the car running or they would have found out about his-," Jun stopped when Kagome confessed.

"I already know," Kagome whispered and avoided Jun's eyes.

"Yo-you already know and you are staying with him? Are you that desperate for a man? Kagome! You are smarter than this. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jun said her anger igniting again.

"Isn't it like us dear sister or did you forget that we don't have the same parents either? My mother was the mistress and that father ended up being with us. I guess it's my punishment for being too nice or it's proof that that Inuyasha you saw is a phony. Be-because my baby wouldn't do that to me. That bitch has came around before asking for him. Wanting him to spend time with her and her daughter. She, she wants our daughters to be like sisters. She wants them to have the same benefits of being an offspring of a Takahashi. But I don't have any connection to that kid of hers. I know it's not his. First off her eyes are green and her hair is wild and red. She doesn't have his ears or any traces of being a descendant of a dog demon. The bitch is lying. But thank you for telling me but I already know but he doesn't know that I know," Kagome said wiping tears from her eyes.

"But, Kagome, that's not the description I told you. I said that the little girl had black and silver hair. Not Red hair and green eyes. Either he has two sets of baby mommas or there is something fishy going on. Shapeshifters or something?" Jun paced in front of the bed and was trying to piece together the clues that they both have.

She got angry all over again. She went back to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you going to do. I-I can't just sit by and see you hurt,"Jun said to Kagome with anger in her eyes.

"No he didn't! You did!" Kagome shouted at her sister.

"Me? What the fuck are you talking about? I have only been faithful to you," Jun said flabbergasted.

"Really...so explain to me when I saw you and Inuyasha behind the fountain at his house and you was kissing him? Don't try to say that it was a mistake because I saw you two. So before you start pointing fingers at him please exp-," Kagome said but Jun interrupted her.

"We did kiss. He thought I was you. You know how Inuyasha gets when he is drunk. I was talking to Kazuya and his jealous ass and I started to cry. I guess Inuyasha heard me crying and-".

 **Flashback**

 _"Why is my Lilaia* crying next to the fountain. Come here my little water nymph and let daddy make it better," Inuyasha staggeredly walked over and turned the woman around and kissed her without looking at the woman fully._

 _The woman was shocked and didn't give in. She was touched that he cared but upset that he kissed her._

 _Pulling back, Inuyasha smiled and then focused on the woman that was in his arms and step back quickly._

 _"Shit, you are not Kagome," Inuyasha said drunkenly._

 _"Wow Watson, you are a smart cookie. I just hope that she never saw it. We speak of this to, you know what, you probably will not even remember this night Yash,"Jun said shaking her head and wiping her eyes._

 _"Jun,I am sorry. But why were you crying. I think you sobered me up," Inuyasha said shaking his head to will the alcohol away._

 _"Ass, I-it was Kazuya. His over possessive ass thinks that since I am not with him 24/7 then I am cheating on him," Jun said defeated and tired._

 _"Have you told him about the pup you are caring," Inuyasha asked without looking at Jun._

 _Jun turned and looked at him with wide eyes,"how did you know?"_

 _Inuyasha pointed at his nose and put his arm around Jun's shoulders. She leaned in and he kissed her on the forehead._

 _"Whenever you are ready to leave just let me know and you will disappear from society without a trace. That also means you won't be able to contact Kagome again until you feel like Kazuya has lost interest in you. I won't be able to contact you much but I will have someone that will be like a handler for you. It will take commitment to run and stay hidden. Are you ready for that type of life?" Inuyasha asked with all seriousness._

 _"I have to be, I didn't even ask for your-" Jun said and Inuyasha put his hand up to stop her from gushing._

 _"Don't mention it. When you are ready tell me ok," Inuyasha said and walked off to get another beer._

 _Jun shook her head in understanding and headed upstairs to see where Kagome had disappeared._

 **End of Flashback**

"I called him when I was 7 months pregnant. I was the reason he went on a two month business trip. He was there with me making sure that I was safe and that Kazuya couldn't find me. That bastard was going crazy. He was killing everyone because his father Heihachi was trying to give the power of the Mishima clan over to his son he had out of wedlock Lee. That didn't go over well with Kazuya. He saw Lee and I once at a lunch engagement. He wanted to see his unborn nephew and to ensure that I wouldn't have to worry about my lifestyle or Kazuya if he agreed to be second in command or even that they could run it together like it should be as brothers. Kazuya was madder than a firecracker. Two weeks later two fingers was delivered to me. I saw Lee's ring finger with the family crest and his middle finger. That night I called Inuyasha and he had me out that house in two hours. I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn't want to scare you or put Inuyasha in a more dangerous situation. Inuyasha had asked me if I knew any cops and I told him about Lei Wulong he was just making detective then and was luckily put on my case to find me. Inuyasha kept me and Jin safe" Jun wiped the tears that was falling.

"I didn't know that, I am sorry. I wish I knew Jun! I was 20 and heart broken. I thought you was trying to avoid me or something. I felt alone,"Kagome whispered.

"I am sorry too sis. Please forgive me" Jun said hugging Kagome.

"Already forgotten" Kagome hugging her with her good arm.

"So I have to agree with you that Inuyasha isn't that bad of a guy but why would anyone do this to you? How will we know which Inuyasha is the right one?" Jun asked.

"I'm not sure but I need to go pee and get out of this bed"Kagome said and swung her feet to the side of the bed. She waited until the room stopped spinning and gingerly got up from her bed.

"Ok, Speed Racer lets get you a shower and see if we can get you out of here tonight. We can't wait until morning," Jun said hoisting up Kagome while she gathered her weight underneath her body.

"Yes, okay when I get in the shower call the doctor up here and we can go to a hotel room for a couple of hours and go to Warrington. It's about three hours away from here. Close enough to keep tabs on what's going on in the city and far enough for them not to think about Warrington,"Kagome hissed as she tried to put more weight on her aching body.

Jun shook her head and helped Kagome to the bathroom.

 **With the Kids in the separating room**

"See Ichi, I was right. Sometimes Dad doesn't smell right. He could be a fake," Emiko said with her dog ear close to the door.

"I don't know what you mean Emi. Dad smells fine to me" Ichirou said eyes not moving away from the t.v.

"You never pay attention to anything. Not even if it's right under your nose," Emiko said.

She was clearly upset that her brother wasn't more observant like she was.

She remembered that day when a little girl a little older than her came by the house when she was playing outside with her brother. Emiko went inside to get some water and saw the woman holding hands with the girl. What she remembered the most was her eyes. They were the greenest she has ever seen eyes before. They didn't seem real. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the kitchen. She didn't hear the previous exchange between the mothers.

' _We could have another sister. Maybe three more siblings and Ichirou is not upset about it.'_ Emiko thought.

She was looking at her brother in disbelief. She looked at her cousin Jin who basically found out that his dad tried to kill his mom. Even before he was born his dad didn't want him. Emiko touched Jin's shoulders and he shrugged her off and sat next to Ichirou who was still watching Ninja Showdown episodes.

She was sad because she knew Jin was hurting but didn't want him to completely shut her out. She turned back to the door and heard that all of them are going to be leaving soon to go to a hotel and then to Warrington for a few days.

 _'I wonder why we are going there_ ,'Emiko asked herself while she got up from her eavesdropping spot.

She sat next to her brother and continued to color in a coloring book her nice dad gave to her.

 **With the fake Inuyasha**

"Damn he suppose to still be in jail. I know he is going to go to one of his sideline hoes and fuck them. I should go and visit the wife to make sure she doesn't want to see me or her husband again" the man placed a chain over his head and looked back in the mirror.

Before his eyes his eyes turned to amber and his hair turned to silver and popped up two dog ears and fangs came out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I can't wait until you lose everything and your wife and pups can't stand the sight of you. I will make sure of it," the fake Inuyasha laughed and tucked the chain into his shirt.

He got out of his car similar to that of Inuyasha's. He walked into a diner where he was meeting an important ally, Kazuya Mishima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lei, what are you doing here again?" Jun asked when she opened the door to Kagome's room.

"They found you. Please quickly get your things. There's not much time," Lei said seriously.

He began collecting random objects and placed them in a bag.

"Just wait a second," Jun said and held on to Lei's shoulders.

"Kazuya and Inuyasha found you guys and are coming here to get all of you. I love you too much and Jin for anything bad to happen. Please believe me. I want to protect you from that devil and demon,"Lei said and held Jun's chin up slowly leaning in to kiss her.

"I suggest you remove your hands from my wife or you won't be alive to get your own," a deadly warning came from the entrance.

' _What kind of security does this hospital have?"_ Jun thought while her back stiffened.

She slowly turned around and saw her husband that she has been hiding from for almost a whole decade right behind her.

' _Damn'_ Jun thought.

Lei stepped in front of Jun to shield her from the man he knew she was hiding away from. That was the point of his visit. The other cops threw him off and Jun's beauty didn't help either.

"Mishima what are you here for? Only ones that are on the emergency card are allowed up here" Lei replied.

"Hehe like that will stop me. Actually I am a newly appointed board member and I have access to see how the patrons are enjoying my hospital that I am purchasing. I also brought my friend Inuyasha Takahashi with me to visit some of the patients as well since he is an interested shareholder. Low and behold we found his wife and kids," Kazuya said and signaled for Inuyasha to come inside the room.

"If he steps one foot in here then he goes back," Lei warned the men.

"Well we now know who wasn't a really good reader in primary school. If you look carefully under the Article 6.12 B if the accused coincidentally visits the same place as the accuser but the accuser is either unconscious or doesn't know or does not have a problem with the accused in the same area. Then the accused is allowed to stay so as long the accuser is not uncomfortable and law enforcers are contacted. Since you are not on the clock and the accuser is unconscious and I didn't meticulous invite my dear old brother-in-law it's purely...coincidental. Gotta love the law, don't you robo cop?" Kazuya said while laughing and wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Inuyasha come in it's okay, this piece of shit can't do a bitch ass thing" Kazuya called out into the hallway.

"I will figure out how you knew which hospital Kagome ended up in. I will find out best believe. Come Jun bring the kids and let's get out of here,"Lei said still shielding a shivering Jun.

"Now let me stop you right there. I have a restraining order against you security guard Wulong. You sir wait- I want to read this verbatim...ahem ' _Detective Lei Wulong, is no longer to be within 100 ft of victim, Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama Mishima or Jin Mishima. If Detective Wulong is anywhere near the aforementioned he is to be escorted to the precinct to await charges of breaching said restraining order. The restraining order is put into place because of suspicions activities with the accuser's personal life and extra marital activities with accuser's wife. This restraining order takes effect-" Kazuya read and smirked when he was done._

"Fuck you Mishima, I will beat this. You can't keep Jun and Jin away from me. I pract-" Lei started to say.

"Wait right there I would like to record your confession on how you deliberately withheld information on an ongoing missing person for your own personal gain. Now -ahem- speak clearly," Kazuya said while setting his phone to record with a grin on his face.

Jun was horrified. One her husband found her, two her best friend was basically put on a very short leash and they couldn't do anything about it yet, three Inuyasha found his wife and kids.

Where is the justice?

When did criminals benefit from the merits of the law to protect the innocent. Now the innocent is getting put through the ringer.

"How," Inuyasha asked to no one looking at Kagome sleeping still.

"What are you talking about?" Jun asked walking towards Inuyasha.

"How are you here with her. Why did I have to go through so many loop holes to be able to see my wife but you just waltz in here like the fucking bitch of England? What the fuck did you put in my bitch's head? Answer me cunt or I will rip you apart and feed you to my sharks in my tank at home," Inuyasha threatened.

"I-I was called and she had put me as an emergency contact" Jun frowned and said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know. I guess you will have to ask when she wakes up," Jun whispered and watched as her sister pretended to be still be in the coma.

"What happened baby? Why are they saying I did this to you mate? Bitch I fucking love you? Wake up and tell these people that I didn't do this," Inuyasha pulled a chair to caress his mate's hair.

She voluntarily moved into his hand.

Jun saw that and looked at Inuyasha.

' _He looks genuinely upset about Kagome's predicament. But my gut says, it's phony. But how can I prove it?'_ Jun thought while she grabbed Kagome's other hand.

Inuyasha sniffed and found his children in the other room looking at him.

"My pups," Inuyasha stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards his children.

Inuyasha nuzzled his son's cheek and Ichirou hugged his father and moved away from the nuzzle.

"Daddy, where have you been?" Ichirou asked.

"I will explain later. Get up and go get your things. I'm taking you away from here," Inuyasha said and went to hug his daughter.

"Yes daddy," Ichirou said and walked back to the room to get his belongings

Inuyasha went to his daughter and did the same thing to his daughter. She smelled her dad when he nuzzled her. Emiko was terrified because it wasn't her nice dad but it was the mean one.

"Hey there princess," Inuyasha said and held on her tighter than what was necessary.

Emiko turned her head and saw her aunt holding her mother's hand who was still unconscious.

"Emiko, go room and go get your things with your brother," Inuyasha said and kissed Emiko.

"Yes, Daddy," Emiko said so she wouldn't upset him.

Jun had let Kagome's hand go and went inside of the room with the children.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kazuya demanded of his estrange wife.

"To help the children get their things and make sure that they forgot nothing," Jun said and jerked her shoulder away from him.

"You better. We have a lot to catch up on. It's been what eight years? Oh my little nightingale. I will never let you go," Kazuya said and for a moment Jun saw the man that she fell in love with for a second then the devil inside of him flashed before her eyes.

Jun flared her nose and walked away. She closed the door and took a deep breath.

The children were gathering their things and talking in hushed whispers. Jun went to the television and turned it up.

"Emiko was that really your father? Did you recognize his scent?" Jun wrote down on a piece of paper just in case Inuyasha was listening in or worse Kazuya.

Emiko read it and shook her head when she figured out what her aunt wrote.

"I'm scare Aunt Jun," Emiko whispered and was shivering from fright.

"Me too sweetie, me too," Jun said and saw her son looking away from her.

"Oh Jin," Jun began to hug him but Jin wouldn't allow him.

"That's my old man?" Jin asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yes honey. He's a very bad man and that's why I didn't want you to know him. I didn't want his lifestyle to influence you. Look at me Jin. I wanted you to have a normal childhood. I wanted for you to be happy, smile, and see the good in people. Being with your-being with your father I only saw misery and unhappiness," Jun said and hugged her son.

"Mom," Jin said and hugged her tighter.

"What are we going to do? That's the bad daddy. I don't like the bad daddy. Then you said that Jin's Daddy is a bad man. Auntie what are we going to do?" Emiko asked and began to sob quietly.

"Stop crying Emi! That Dad might smell your tears and really think something is wrong," Ichirou said and hugged his sister.

"Ichirou is right and so are you Emiko. Okay when we go back inside I will usher you guys out. I want you guys to run to the nearest police or fire station library even and wait for me there. I have to get your mother out of here as well. I will give you a signal if I want you to run or not okay. If they let us go meet them on our own then we will stay. If they demand that we have to go with them then you run and you run with all of your might. Take that stairs that is right in front of you. Here take this phone and when you believe that you are safe then call me or Lei. He will help you guys out," Jun said and hugged the children.

The children shook their heads and marched out of the room.

Here goes nothing," Jun whispered and walked in after the children.

* * *

 **A/N: as before restraining orders...I'm not sure if it's true. For the sake of the story...yes..yes it is ^-^**

 **Please review, fave and follow:)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


End file.
